


Olive on an Ice Cream Sundae

by rosa_himmelblau



Category: Twin Peaks, Wiseguy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19385230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosa_himmelblau/pseuds/rosa_himmelblau
Summary: Roger Loccoco goes to a leather bar.





	Olive on an Ice Cream Sundae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/gifts).



Roger had met a lot of strange people in his life. Some days, he would have said he'd met nothing but strange people. If you dug deep enough, everybody was a freak, the whole world was a freak show.

So he didn't pay a lot of attention to the whole "normal" and "abnormal" stuff, which meant the very uptight guy in the conservative suit in the leather bar didn't seem any weirder than--well, anybody else. Roger kept watching him, though, if for no other reason than that he was very nice to look at. It was an added bonus that he was like an olive on top of a hot fudge sundae.

Roger sat in a booth and watched him in the mirror, watched him backwards. Suit-guy was drinking beer, and he wasn't drinking it very quickly. Roger was on his third while suit-guy was still sipping his first. That was interesting. It was something an undercover cop would do, but an undercover cop would be dressed to fit in.

By Roger's fifth beer, he'd discovered that suit-guy was not, in fact, uptight. If he had been, he would either have fled, or he'd be drinking more, to try to relax. But suit-guy was just . . . socializing, talking and laughing with the other men at the bar. What was especially interesting was that none of those men were made uncomfortable by the way he didn't fit in. He didn't turn down the offers he got to dance, and he didn't tense up when one of his partners pushed up tight against him, or fondled his ass. If he was looking for it, he didn't give any indication, but he certainly wasn't running away from it.

Roger decided he felt like dancing. It had been a long time.

Suit-guy's name was Dale, and he was a good dancer, not stiff at all. His formality hid a natural sensuality, and wicked sense of humor, and Roger was very attracted to him, but that hardly made him unique.

But Dale seemed to reciprocate Roger's interest. He laughed when Roger pulled him closer, but he didn't pull away, and when Roger kissed him, he pulled slightly away, until their lips were just touching, and said Roger's name, his whole name, enunciating slowly. Then he leaned back into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I offered to write first kiss stories, and killabeez said, Will you kill me if I say Dale Cooper and Roger Lococco? (It wasn't all she said, but that's the part that made my mind go whirr!


End file.
